Behind His Eyes
by TeaPartyPoison
Summary: USUK. Alfred never meant to fall in love with Arthur. He just wanted to catch Inglés Ladrón and bring him to justice. But when he did fall for the Brit, secrets that he wished stayed hidden were revealed. Cowboy!America X Criminal!Immigrant!Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I thought I'd try my hand at something I haven't seen on FF just yet. Cowboy!America! That's right! Southern drawls, damsels in distress, cowboys, and more! This first chapter is just going to set Alfie's home life. Bear with me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

"Here," The sheriff slid the paper across the bar as the bartender brought him his mug of cold whiskey. The blonde man on the receiving side picked up the poster and looked at it with much interest in his sky blue eyes, "No one knows what this here fellow looks like, but I reckon it'd be no problem for someone of your expertise." The old man brought the cold glass mug to his lips.

Alfred examined the wanted poster carefully. The criminal went by the name Inglés Ladrón. The only thing that anyone knew about his looks was that he was near a head shorter than Alfred, and had yellow hair the color of the prairie. He committed murder, sneaking up on wagon trains and going for their trail guide, theft, his lackeys and him were probably richer than the American River from all those banks, and just out of rumor, piracy. Inglés Ladrón would be a difficult criminal to catch. They needed a hero to bring him to justice. And that hero was Alfred F. Jones.

"I don't see why I couldn't do this. I reckon I could catch this troublesome boy for ya, sir," Alfred tilted his brown cowboy hat back and smiled at the sheriff.

"That's my boy. I have complete faith in you. Now, I've devised a plan that may help you with this one..." He leaned in closer to Alfred and the two whispered amongst themselves quietly.

"I see... This will probably work, sheriff," Alfred stood off his stool and stretched a bit, "Well, I'll see you 'round. I've got a wagon train full of immigrants to bring all the way to California." Alfred shook the sheriff's hand and walked casually out of the saloon.

The sheriff smiled weakly and ran his hand through his graying hair. He set his glasses on the table, "Good luck, son."

Alfred untied his light brown horse from the watering trough outside the saloon. He heaved himself onto the animals back and brought it into a slow walk. A few girls and children watched as he rode down the street. Alfred tilted his hat and winked at a few of them, causing the girls to squeal and giggle. He pulled his horse to a halt in front of one particular girl in a white dress.

"Miss Mayella," He tilted his hat, "How are you on this fine, fine day?"

"I've been doin' just fine," She ran her delicate hands over the horse's coat, "Needn't no worry for me."

Alfred smiled lightly and admired Mayella. The girl's auburn curls stopped midway down her back and almost reached over her developed breasts. Mayella's cotton white dress was a bit worn, but hugged her figure perfectly. Her pretty green eyes shone brightly as she ran her fingers though the horse's corse mane. She was a girl Alfred would die for.

"So there's rumor you're heading out west to catch Inglés Ladrón," She shuffled her feet in the dirt, "Is it true?"

"A rumor gets around mighty fast in this town. But yeah, I'm headin' west."

"I fear for your safety," She whispered, a saddened look in her eyes.

Alfred reached down for her hand. Mayella lifted it up slightly and Alfred took a hold of her hand gently, "Now don't go fearin' for me, Miss Mayella. I'll be just fine. How 'bout I cheer you up a bit?" He kissed her hand and Mayella blushed deeply.

"A ride down to the river with you seems just dandy," She smiled once more and Alfred helped her up onto the back of his horse. Mayella wrapped her arms around Alfred's waist tightly and Alfred pulled his horse into a trot. The horse whinnied and obeyed his master, heading in the direction of the river.

"Matthew, where is your brother?" The Canadian woman stepped out of the ranch house and onto the porch. Matthew looked up at his mother. The white puppy in his lap pawed his chest and whined.

"I don't know, mama," He shrugged. Luckily, Matthew hadn't inherited the Southern accent that his older brother and father had. Matthew was perfectly fine with that too. He tried to intimidate his brother once when they were twelve, but that ended badly, "I saw him riding out of town with Mayella a few hours ago."

"That crazy boy," She sighed, "He knows how much help his uncle needs with the cattle. But I suppose it's high time he started to look for a wife, eh? You too, Matthew. You're only two years behind."

Matthew stiffened and started to pet the puppy a little more roughly. He hadn't taken an interest in women yet. He wasn't sure if he ever would, "B-But we already know that A-Alfred is going to marry Mayella, mama. I-It's too obvious."

"I wouldn't assume things too early. Alfie is so popular with the women. He may change his mind." The elder woman walked back inside. Matthew set the dog aside and pulled his knees into his chest. The dog fell asleep beside him and he felt tears threaten his eyes. What if he never fell in love with a woman? What if he was forever doomed to be gay? He couldn't tell anyone. He'd have to bear this alone.

"Hey! Mattie!" Matthew's head perked up when he heard his older brother's obnoxious voice. He was riding into the ranch on his brown horse, Mayella holding into his waist. The two were soaking wet. Matthew assumed they just went down to the river.

"Matthew, what's the matter with you?" Mayella slid off the animal and gave Mattew a worried look, "Have you been crying?"

Matthew picked up the white puppy and stood up, "N-No, it's just the dust."

Alfred tied the horse to the post, "Mayella, why don't you go inside and get yourself dry?"

Mayella nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Alfred's cheek, "Thanks for the wonderful afternoon, Cowboy," She whispered and walked inside, "Mrs. Jones!" She sang Alfred's mother's name.

Alfred stood outside with a lovestruck look on his face. His hand was pressed to his cheek and a light pink took over his face. "Alfred," Matthew snapped him out of it, "Uncle George was looking for you. I think he wants you to herd the cattle."

Alfred smiled and jumped back onto his horse, who swung his head and bucked in protest. Matthew frowned and checked the horse's feet.

"Alfred! You've been working America too hard again! He needs new horseshoes, a bath, and he's exhausted!"

"Can you do that for me?"

"..."

"Please, Mattie!"

"Alright, fine," He gave in and took America's reins, "But only if you go herd the cattle like Uncle George wanted you to."

"Ah, Mattie. What would I do without my darlin' little brother?"

"I wonder what you will do without me when you go west."

"You're comin' with me on that trip, you hear?"

"U-Uh... I don't think I'd be much help..."

"Aw, don't be like that, little bro," He patted Mattew on the back, "You're the only one who can being a deathly sick animal back to bein' perfectly healthy that I know of! Think of how many times you've saved America for me! Just consider it, please!"

Matthew looked up to his brother and sighed, "...I'll consider it."

**First chapter is done! I'm not sure when I'll update next. I have A LOT to figure out with Pirate's Lullaby. The excitement and yaoi will surely come in on the next few chapters. I just needa set the characters and whatnot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

Arthur tilted his tri-hat back a bit. He leaned against the outside wall of a little tavern in the racist Southern town. For how many immigrants that inhabited the area, the ex-pirate was surprised with how many racist Americans lived here as well. The day had started to fade away into night and Arthur was intent on reading a wanted poster for Inglés ladrón. He scoffed at it. Americans were stupid. He found it humorous actually. None of these stupid Americans had actually gotten a clear look at his face. He was safe. The only thing they knew was the color of his golden hair.

Well, and the crimes he had committed. Murder, theft, things along those lines. He was still wanted for piracy as well. Arthur had ended his life as a pirate only a year earlier. He decided he had seen too much of the seven seas, and retired to the Land of Freedom; America.

But just giving up his life as a feared pirate captain didn't end his hunger for blood and mayhem. And after being his British gentlemanlike self to the Americans for a good three months, Arthur's hunger only grew stronger, and he was pulled back into the dark side. It was just one little theft. One teensy, weensy theft. It started with money. Then it grew to animals and clothes, and then a wagon. Before Arthur knew it, he was swimming in the luxuries he had back as a pirate. The money, the thieved items. But Arthur didn't feel complete just yet he was half empty. And then came the day where he murdered that ranch hand with a swing of his sword from his pirate days. Finally, Arthur felt in control once more. Just as he liked it.

Arthur crumpled the poster up into a little ball. He tossed it down the alley and buttoned up his blue long coat. It was one of the things he insisted on keeping when he stepped down from his captain position. The ex-pirate cocked the gun that he hid away in that coat. He walked into the inn where he had been hiding out in for the past few days. Tomorrow he'd set out onto a wagon train heading West. If Arthur got to California, he could make a living off of gold. Heavens no, he wouldn't pan for the precious yellow stones! He'd just happen to 'stumble' along a miner's body who struck it rich. Arthur, being the good boy that he is, would have to search him for a source of identity, and then, oh look at that huge gold nugget in his pocket! I guess he'll just have to take that out of kindness! But of course he'd run along the Pacific coast like a madman! Maybe, one day, if he got tiresome of the life that was Inglés ladrón, he'd go back on the seas. It was that simple!

Arthur stepped inside the inn and made his way up the stairs, "Have a nice sleep, Arthur." The innkeeper's daughter smiled seductively from the bottom of the stairs.

Arthur groaned in disgust and ignored her. He reached the top of the stairs and heard her stepping up after him. God, how that whore annoyed him. Ever since Arthur first spoke with her, she seemed like the only thing she wanted was to get into his pants. He couldn't fathom why, either. It's not like Arthur found himself that attractive. He wasn't muscular or tan or tall. He was pale, thin, short, had big bushy eyebrows and unruly blonde hair. Only God knew how he became a feared captain, and then a feared bandit. With a frustrated sigh, he entered his room and locked the door. Arthur threw himself down on the bed and undressed. He heard the knock on the door and could only guess who it was. Arthur decided to ignore it. He just slipped under the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

...0...

Alfred woke the next morning to the rooster's crow. He groaned and stretched, grabbing his glasses off his night stand. He lit the small candle that was also on the night stand to bring a bit of light to the room. Dawn had just broke outside, and the first streams of sun were spreading across the dark blue sky. Today was the day. Alfred would head to California with his adorable baby brother, and the wagon train of immigrants. And hopefully catch Inglés Ladrón too.

"Nnn... Alfred." The figure beside him stirred, the blanket just barely pulled over her breasts. Alfred was surprised that his parents actually let Mayella stay the night. He supposed that they were just pushing him to ask her hand in marriage. But last night, one thing had led to another, and Alfred ended up having sex with her.

A blissful grin spread across his face. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder, "I reckon it's around the time where I should get ready for the journey."

Mayella sighed and turned to face him, "Do you really need to go, Alfred?"

"'fraid so. I need to catch Inglés ladrón." Alfred stood up and started to get dressed. He buttoned up his shirt and heard the rustling of the sheets, "Mayella, I-" Pink tinted his cheeks at the sight before him. Mayella was staring at him, lust glazed her eyes. The blanket had rested comfortably around her thighs as she sat up.

"What do I need to do to convince you to stay here, cowboy?"

Alfred quickly turned back around and pulled his boots on, "My mind's been made up, Miss Mayella." The cowboy walked out of the room and into his younger brother's room, "Mattie! Wake up!" He shook the blonde roughly.

Matthew slowly opened his large eyes. He sat up and rubbed his face, "What is it? Is somethin' wrong with the animals?"

"No. We're headin' out West today, Mattie." Alfred sat Mattie up, "Get dressed. I reckon we've got things to do before we head out."

The Canadian stood up and stretched. He tiredly got dressed and headed outside. When he got into the kitchen, his little white puppy jumped onto him. Matthew smiled and picked him up. He walked outside to his uncle's barn.

Alfred found his way in the dark back to his dimly lit room. Mayella had fallen back asleep. He blew out the candle and kissed her cheek.

...0...

"Mon Dieu..." The Frenchman sighed and looked at the grandfather clock that was strapped into his wagon, "Where is the trailguide?" He frowned, French accent extremely heavy, "We need to leave soon."

"He should be here any minute, Francis-San," The Japanese man said quietly, "Please, have a bit more patience." Two more wagons joined the many immigrants. Both of the men driving them had blonde hair. One had a long curl sticking up, and the other's was just plain unruly. The man with the curl took his spot at the front of the train. He was followed by a couple dogs and another blonde man on a horse. A delicate girl held onto his waist. The cowboy slid off the horse and then helped the girl down.

"Name's Alfred F. Jones, and I'll be your trail guide."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack! I am focusing more on Pirate's Lullaby for now… Spamano comes before USUK since Spamano is my OTP. USUK is my second OTP. Some of y'all wanted to murder Mayella… WHYYY? I think she's adawwable! I didn't try to base her on Fem!America, I just randomly wrote things down for her character description. Alfred and Arthur WILL be together, but I can't kill Mayella! She plays a major role. Especially since she's had sex with Alfred. That's going to play a HUGE part later on. You guys can probably guess what this is now XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.**

Alfred smiled in delight as the mixed races gathered around him. He knew he was going to enjoy these next six months. He was supposed to be going after Inglés ladrón, but he might as well have fun learning about the different cultures of the world as well, right? A happy Spanish man walked up and shook his hand cheerfully, "Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, from Spain," He glanced back at a shorter man with brown hair and a large blush across his cheeks when Antonio glanced to him. Despite the scowl on his face, he was adorable, "And this is Lovino Vargas. Next to him is his younger brother, Feliciano Vargas. They're from Italy. And then there's Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt from Germany and Prussia," He pointed to a muscular blonde and a slightly shorter albino man, "And then Francis Bonnefoy and his wife Michelle from France. They used to live in the colony of Seychelles before Michelle got pregnant..."

Alfred listened as Antonio introduced him to all the immigrants. There were so many! It seemed like there was at least one from every country! This wagon train was so large, Alfred could only wonder if it would slow down their progress to California. Nevertheless, Alfred listened to the names, ranging from Ivan to Im Yong Soo.

"And this..." Antonio stopped suddenly, a confused look on his face, "Um, I don't remember you..."

Alfred glanced up. A blonde man with unruly hair and forest green eyes trying to pull a bridle on his black horse. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed together and his face was twisted into a look of frustration.

"I reckon you need some help." Alfred stepped towards the smaller blonde and the horse. The blonde glanced at him and shook his head no, going back to struggling with the large animal. The horse reared and whinnied, tossing it's head in protest. Alfred laughed to himself and looked for his younger brother.

"Matthew!" He called.

"Hm?" The younger popped his head out of their wagon, white puppy on his arms. Matthew jumped down off of the wagon and walked to his brother, "What is it?"

"Can you help this here boy with his horse? Calm his horse down or something." Matthew nodded and set his puppy down. The half-Canadian boy was always happy whenever he got to work with animals. He loved them all, even the troublesome bears or wolves. It made him sick to the stomach to even think of eating one. Matthew thought of them as his best friends, since he was so easily overlooked by humans. Animals always knew he was there, and they knew Matthew was there to care for them. He sauntered to the horse and pet its mane softly, whispering soft words to the animal. The horse seemed much more calm with Matthew's presence, as the green-eyed blonde slipped the bridle into the animal's mouth with ease.

Matthew turned and faced the crowd of races, blushing in embarrassment and nervousness. He wasn't used to having attention on him. Especially when people were staring at him in awe. He quickly scooped his white puppy up and scurried back to his and Alfred's wagon quickly.

A silence passed amongst all of the people, when finally, Alfred broke it, "Well?" He looked at the green eyed blonde, hands on his hips.

"Well, what?" The man said a bit irritably.

"No 'thanks?' I reckon that if wasn't for me calling on my brother, you'd still be trying to calm that horse," Alfred frowned deeply, "From your accent, you're British, right? Ain't you Englishmen supposed to be gentlemen?"

"Alfred!" Mayella spoke up. She had her arms wrapped around Alfred's left arm, "Don't go giving yourself a bad impression."

Alfred looked down at the woman. Her lips were pulled into a cute pout, "But Mayella-"

"Alfred." She said again, scolding him like he was a child.

Alfred sighed and smiled a little bit at the tone she was using, "Yes, Miss Mayella."

"Good boy." She patted his cheek.

...

This American was growing more and more annoying by the second. Arthur could already tell he wasn't going to get along with him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

But Inglés ladrón had different thoughts.

Inglés ladrón wanted to kill Alfred at the first chance he had.

Arthur didn't need that 'Matthew's' help. He could have gotten that horse calmed by himself. With a sigh, the foreigner jumped down from his horse and hooked it up to the front of his wagon with his other horse. Arthur smirked to himself when he watched Alfred get scolded by the woman he called 'Miss Mayella.' Probably his lover or fiancé or something cheesy like that. Arthur didn't believe in romantic relationships. Not since that man. The man that tore Arthur's heart out of his chest and left him to face the gallows for committing the sin of sodomy. It's not like Arthur was alone in the crime. He wasn't the only one who took part. That man did too. But the man escaped the prison and Arthur said goodbye to the man who he thought was his 'love.'

Arthur shook his head. Thinking about him would only worsen his mood. Instead, he turned his attention to the American cowboy who was guiding Mayella back towards the town.

...

"Well, I reckon this be goodbye for the time bein', Miss Mayella." Alfred sighed and stopped walking. He turned and faced the woman, small tears forming in her eyes.

"I suppose so," Mayella said quietly. Her voice started to crack, "I'll miss you terribly, Cowboy."

"Aw, now don't start cryin'." Alfred placed his hand lightly on her soft cheek, wiping away her small tears with his thumb, "I promise I'll be back before you know it. And just think that the day when me and Mattie ride back into town, I promise I'll build us the most beautiful house that your pretty little eyes had ever seen."

"Alfred! We need to leave if we want to make any progress!" Matthew yelled from their wagon.

Alfred glanced at the faraway wagon out of the corner of his eye, "Time to go, Mayella."

Mayella stood up onto the tip of her toes and pressed a light kiss onto Alfred's lips, "Good luck, Cowboy." She patted his cheek affectionately and turned away, walking back to the town. She didn't want to make this any harder. Alfred just pressed two fingers to his lips and walked in the opposite direction of Mayella.

...

The immigration wagon train was finally on their way to California. Matthew ran alongside his and Alfred's wagon. His white puppy barked and chased after him. Matthew bent down and picked the animal up, snuggling his face in his soft fur.

"Are you Matvey?"

Matthew turned around, a bit frightened by the tall man standing so close to him. Light blonde hair sat atop his head and violet eyes greeted Matthew. He gave off a bit of a frightening aura about him. A scarf wrapped around his neck tightly, despite the hot weather. His two hands were hidden behind his back.

"Y-Yes." Matthew replied timidly, "And you?"

"Ivan Braiginsky. I'm going to California with my sisters, Natalia and Katyusha." The intimidating Russian patted Matthew on the back, "We will be good friends, da?"

"U-Um, sure..." Matthew held onto his puppy tightly.

"Such a cute dog," Ivan looked down at the fluffy white dog, "What is his name?"

"Kumakichi? Kumajira?" Matthew thought aloud.

"It's Kumajirou, Mattie!" Alfred called from the wagon, "He's your dog! You need to remember his name!"

"H-His name's Kumajirou."

"He's like a little polar bear cub." Ivan grinned widely and pulled his other hand from behind his back, "This is for you."

Matthew blushed lightly at the gift. A yellow sunflower, "Thanks. It's... it's very pretty."

The childish man ruffled Matthew's hair, "Da. You seem like a kind boy. Be kind to my sunflower." Ivan turned around and walked down the row of wagons to find his. Matthew sighed in relief. That couldn't have been any stranger. He held the flower and Kumajirou close to his chest and ran to catch the wagon at the front of the party.

"What's that, little bro?" Alfred asked Matthew when his younger brother hopped onto the wagon.

"A sunflower." Matthew replied and set Kumajirou down on a blanket.

"Aw, are these foreign girls getting crushes on you already?" Alfred teased, laughing to himself.

"N-No!" Matthew protested, "That Russian guy, Ivan I think it was, came up to me and said we were going to be friends. Then he gave me this sunflower."

"I see..." Alfred huffed, "Sounds a little suspicious, Mattie."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Al." Matthew shrugged and looked out the back of the train. The wagon owned by the two German brothers was directly behind them. One of the brothers, the albino one, poked his head out of the wagon and smiled and winked at Matthew.

Matthew quickly averted his gaze down to his feet, "D-Don't worry about it."

**Who should I pair Mattie with? We're going to tell of his romantic adventures as well… RusCan or PruCan? They're both going to try and court him. Ah, Canada. You whore. I think Matthew is the whore of Hetalia fanfiction. Along with Arthur and Kiku. I rushed this chapter, yes. But I do need ideas! I lost my Oregon Trail CD-Rom, so I can't play that for ideas. This is going to be a looong six months to California, so we need tons of ideas to fill it in! I have like… two or three ideas, but we'll need A LOT more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estonia fans will want to murder me after reading this. Don't Worry. I love Estonia as well!**** All my stories are turning into Prucan vs. RusCan battles! I simply don't know what to do! Hehe, some of you guys guessed it right about Mayella. But, you do know she's not even on the wagon train, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

Inglés Ladrón crouched in the tall, long grasses of the prairie. He had his eyes fixed on the wagon train that had halted for the night. Now, where was that American cowboy? Arthur Kirkland might just shrug off the American, but Inglés Ladrón wouldn't put up with his shit. The past week had been complete torture for the ex-pirate.

Now was Inglés Ladrón's chance. He watched as a tall blonde man strayed away from the wagons to use the restroom. The British man smirked and closed in on his victim from behind. Inglés Ladrón pounced on the man like a tiger, tackling him to the ground.

The man tried to scream and throw Inglés Ladrón off of his back, but his efforts were to no avail. The bandit cackled to himself and shoved a black cloth into his victim's mouth.

"So sorry about this, Alfred." He whispered hotly into the man's ear, giving it a swift lick. Inglés Ladrón slowly twisted the man's neck until he heard a snap that was music to his ears. He slowly stood and let go of the cowboy's limp body, letting it drop to the ground.

Inglés Ladrón stared down at the body for a moment, "This is my wagon train, now." He whispered to himself before walking back to Arthur's wagon, completely unseen.

...0...

Arthur woke up the next morning to a bloodcurdling scream. He pulled on his shoes and jumped out of the wagon. Arthur remembered Inglés Ladrón's little escapade last night. His murderous counterpart was ruthless. It wasn't something Arthur could control. If there was something Inglés Ladrón didn't like, he'd get rid of it. And Inglés Ladrón didn't like Alfred.

"Eduard is dead!" The little boy, Ravis, screamed. He held onto his older brother's body. The middle brother, Toris, was crouched down beside Ravis, comforting his little brother.

People started to gather around them. The sight of the dead body sent some into panic and fear. Arthur looked at it and shuddered. Inglés Ladrón may have only snapped his neck, but the animals of the night had their share of Eduard as well.

"What's going on?" Arthur looked over his shoulder to see Alfred running towards the crowd with his brother at his flank. He couldn't help but feel a bit relived that Alfred was alive, instead of laying on the ground chewed by the animals. But the rage that belonged to Inglés Ladrón also bubbled inside the British man. Arthur was strangely happy the cowboy was safe. Inglés Ladrón was pissed that he was not dead.

The crowd stepped aside to let Alfred through. The cowboy crouched beside Eduard's dead body, "His neck's been snapped."

"There is a killer amongst us, aru!" Yao called. Kiku and Yong Soo murmured in agreement.

"We don't know that, Yao." Alfred stood up, now speaking to all of the immigrants, "We'll hold a funeral for Eduard. In the mean time, I'd like a word or two with Ludwig, Yao, and Ivan, if they may."

Arthur watched as the four men walked away from the crowd for some privacy. He slipped away from the crowd and got in close enough just to make out what they were saying.

"...out in pairs. No one should leave the wagons by themselves." Ludwig suggested.

"That's a good idea, aru." Yao agreed.

"Alfred?" Ivan was next to speak. There was silence for a moment.

"I reckon I can tell you three 'bout my suspicions. I think it was Inglés Ladrón." Alfred spoke in a serious tone. Arthur's eyes widened at his suspicions. Why would he think it was Inglés Ladrón? Of course he was right about it, though!

"No one in this here wagon train had anything against Eduard, did they? He was a mighty fine man," Alfred titled his cowboy hat back a bit, "Also, Inglés Ladrón is known to attack wagon trains. Talk about a wagon train full of immigrants would spread faster than a wildfire on the prarie."

"I guess that does make sense..." Ludwig nodded as an understanding, "But why would he be after Eduard?"

Alfred shrugged, "Still a mystery to me. I reckon we just stay on guard and keep our eyes peeled."

"Hold on," Ivan raised his hand a little bit, "What if Inglés Ladrón was among us, da? What if he's using us to sneak to California?"

There was silence. Alfred didn't know what to say to that. He just stood up and made his way back to the funeral preparations, "Then we'll keep watch for any suspicious characters around us."

Arthur heard steps coming towards him. He let out a small gasp and raced back to the crowd. Alfred was on to Inglés Ladrón. Arthur couldn't do much until his counterpart decided what he was going to do with the cowboy.

...0...

"God our Father,

Your power brings us to birth,

Your providence guides our lives,

and by Your command we return to dust.

Lord, those who die still live in Your presence,

their lives change but do not end.

I pray in hope for my family,

relatives and friends,

and for all the dead known to You alone.

In company with Christ,

Who died and now lives,

may they rejoice in Your kingdom,

where all our tears are wiped away.

Unite us together again in one family,

to sing Your praise forever and ever.

Amen."

Alfred finished his prayer and opened his eyes. The young Italian priest closed his bible and took a step back. Alfred, Ivan, and Berwald picked up Eduard's makeshift casket and lowered him into the grave that had been dug for him. They each grabbed a shovel and started to bury the body. Toris and Ravis were clinging to each other, sobbing over the loss of their eldest brother.

The wagon party eventually dispersed and headed back to their wagons to get ready for the trek of the day. Feliciano, the young priest, just stayed long enough to stick a wooden cross at the head of the grave. The boy then hurried off.

Alfred wiped the sweat off of his forehead and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. The heat of the sun was killing him! The American stripped the shirt from his body and went back to digging, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Arthur Kirkland leaning on a wagon glaring at the new grave with a green rage in his eyes Alfred had never seen before. Curious, Alfred dropped his shovel and made his way over to the British man.

"W're n't d'ne h're, Alfr'd!" Berwald called. But Alfred just ignored him. He stood in front of Arthur who didn't even seem to notice him.

"S'cuse me? Artie?" Alfred waved his hand in front of his face.

Arthur blinked, finally realizing the young, shirtless man in front of him. The sight of Alfred's toned body made Arthur's mouth water and his cheek heat up. Not because it was Alfred. Just because of Arthur's secret weakness to those kinds, "What is it?"

Alfred frowned a bit in confusion. Arthur's eyes were just filled with hatred a minute ago. Now they were a soft, forest green. Alfred found them... pretty. The American blushed in embarrassment and shook his head, "I-Is there a reason you've been watchin' us bury a body this whole time?"

Arthur just shrugged. He didn't even make eye contact with Alfred. He was still focused on those fine abs. He wondered what it'd be like to run his tongue along them...

NO.

"You... I just wanted to watch." Arthur shook his head vigorously, bringing his gaze up to Alfred's face. Alfred wasn't that bad in Arthur's eyes. In fact, he found the lad quite handsome. But that was just Alfred. He'd heard more than a few girls giggling and swooning over the loud American in the past week.

"I see." Alfred stepped back a bit, "Well, I reckon we're going to leave in a half hour or so, Artie. Best be gettin' ready to head out."

"Hey, Ludwig." Alfred called the German man over. Ludwig looked over at him and pried himself from his conversation with Feliciano.

"What?"

Arthur glanced around and spoke in a hushed tone, "Keep an eye on Arthur Kirkland. I'm mighty suspicious of that guy."


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter, yes! I hope you guys see Arthur who's tortured by Inglés Ladrón. But he also has multiple personality disorder, except like… Arthur's aware that Mr. Bandit Dude is there, so yeah. It just makes it more complicated. So, this chapter contains selfcest(?) rape in Arthur's dreams. You can just pretty much skip that if you want.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

Arthur found himself on the familiar pirate ship again. It was just like all the other times. No crew. No supplies. Just him and his ship. The Brit smiled to himself and stood behind the big wooden wheel. The feeling was great. A tri-hat on his head, the blue coat he loved so much hugged his body, just wearing his old attire almost gave him the fearless attitude he used to have.

"My. Don't you look rather chuffed."

Arthur squeaked and whirled around. Inglés Ladrón was sitting comfortably on an empty crate, staring at Arthur with a lusty green fire in his eyes.

"F-Fuck off." Arthur spat, going back to driving his ship.

"Hm, I could," Inglés Ladrón stated. Arthur stiffened when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Strong hands wrapped around his torso and he felt hot breath in his ear, "But that wouldn't be fun for either of us, would it, love?"

Forget about that fearless attitude. Arthur was shaking with fear. He hated Inglés Ladrón. He hated the way he could take over his body if he grew too frustrated or too exhausted. He hated the way Inglés Ladrón could invade his dreams and make him suffer. But Inglés Ladrón was Arthur's other half. If the bandit left, what would happen to Arthur?

"Get away from me," Arthur spat. He pushed Inglés Ladrón away and stomped towards the stairs. He felt a strong kick to his backside that sent him tumbling down the steps.

"You know, I did want to do this without any issues. But I guess we can't see eye to eye," Inglés Ladrón stalked down the steps and pressed his leather boot against Arthur's chest, "You really should stop resisting, dear Arthur. You know, deep down, that you're forever going to be mine."

"No way!" Arthur growled and grabbed onto Inglés Ladrón's foot, trying to push it off. Inglés Ladrón just pressed down harder, and Arthur coughed a bit, trying to breathe, "I-I'll never be... be yours!"

"Still trying to be brave, eh Arthur?" Inglés Ladrón lifted his foot off of Arthur, "You haven't been brave ever since he left you!"

Arthur got on all fours, trying to get up. He felt a sharp kick to the side of his ribs that made him squeal and fall to the ground, "H-He has nothing to do with this..."

"Where's your courage now, Arthur?" Inglés Ladrón laughed maniacally, kicking Arthur's sides repeatedly, "Where's Captain Kirkland, most feared pirate on the seas?"

There wasn't anything Arthur could do except gasp for breath and hope Inglés Ladrón would stop soon. He was right. Arthur had no courage. Inglés Ladrón had taken it from him. He was trying so hard to hold back his tears, but when he heard a sickening snap in his chest. Arthur screamed and let his tears flow endlessly.

Inglés Ladrón positioned himself on top of Arthur and grabbed his chin, forcing the poor boy to look up at him, "It seems I've broken Captain Kirkland as well. He's dead and gone," The bandit's other hand ripped open Arthur's white shirt, the buttons popping right off, "The only one left is the useless and cowardly Arthur Kirkland."

"I-Inglés, please don't!" Arthur begged. But his efforts were to no avail. Inglés Ladrón wouldn't listen to him. He yanked off Arthur's pants and stroked his soft cock, trying to harden him up.

"I guess I shouldn't call you completely useless," Inglés Ladrón smirked, "You make a great hole. But that's all you are, Arthur. Something for me to stick my cock into." With one hand still pumping Arthur, Inglés Ladrón pulled his victim into a sloppy kiss, one that Arthur wasn't too happy about. So, the British boy bit down on the bandit's tongue. Hard.

"Fuck!" Inglés Ladrón slapped Arthur away and spit the blood out of his mouth. He glared at Arthur menacingly and quickly unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall around his knees. He grabbed a fistful of Arthur's hair and pushed his face down against his erection.

"I-Inglés, I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Arthur cried as his mouth was forced open and Inglés Ladrón shoved his cock in. Arthur thought of biting his counterpart's cock for a moment, and then considered the consequence. It wasn't worth it.

"Don't you ever even think of doing that again." Inglés Ladrón growled darkly. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his nether regions as he was going to come. He pushed Arthur off of him and spread his legs.

"Inglés Ladrón, don't- ah!" Arthur screamed in pain at what came next. Inglés Ladrón forced his cock into Arthur's unprepared hole. Arthur felt blood trickle down his leg. The blood made it a tiny bit more bearable, it served as a sort of lubricant to him.

"Does that feel good, Arthur?" Inglés Ladrón grinned and sped up his pace.

Arthur furiously shook his head no. Pained moans poured out of his lips. Tears pooled from his eyes and he pressed his hands against Inglés Ladrón's chest, trying to push him away. He didn't even bother to tell his counterpart to stop. Arthur knew Inglés Ladrón wouldn't listen to him. Not now, not ever. He felt Inglés Ladrón come inside him and it made the process sting even worse. Arthur screamed. Why wasn't anyone hearing him? Why wouldn't anyone save him?

"...thur."

Arthur glanced around. That voice with the Southern accent. Inglés Ladrón seemed to fade away.

"Arthur!"

Arthur's ship was tipping over. How was that possible? Arthur looked at the water fearfully. He may have been a strong pirate captain before, but he surely didn't know how to swim. Arthur crawled over to the railing and held onto his ship as it crashed into the water.

"Arthur!"

Arthur woke up with a jolt. Inglés Ladrón wasn't looming over him, but it was Alfred, trying to wake him up. When Arthur jumped up, their lips collided accidentally. Alfred's eyes widened and he pushed Arthur away, the lightest shade of pink tinting his cheeks. Arthur, on the other hand, was a deep shade of red, "S-Sorry, Alfred! I-I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" He flinched a bit, as if he was expecting Alfred to strike him.

Alfred noticed this, and he put his hands on Arthur's shoulders gently, trying to calm the Englishman down, "It was an' accident. Don't worry about it."

Arthur looked back up to Alfred with big eyes. Then he realized the intimate position they were in right now, "You stupid g-git. Get off of me."

"Oh, sorry!" Alfred jumped off of Arthur and started to head out of the wagon, "You 'n me are going huntin' today though, Artie! Get your gun and let's get a move on!"

Arthur sighed. He felt like crying when he remembered his dream. But it wasn't real. Inglés Ladrón couldn't truly hurt Arthur, could he..? Curious, Arthur lifted up his shirt. Surely enough on his side, there was a large bruise forming. He touched his cheek lightly and it started to sting. Now Arthur felt like vomiting. He held onto his blanket tightly and stared off into space, taking deep breaths.

"Artie! Are y'all ready?" Alfred called from the outside of Arthur's wagon.

"Just... Just give me one moment." Arthur whispered, unable to yell. He was completely shocked, but he still pulled on his boots and a new shirt and grabbed his gun, jumping out of his wagon. The only strange thing was that his rump wasn't bothering him one bit.

"What's that?" Alfred stared at Arthur's ribcage.

"What's what?" Arthur stopped buttoning his shirt, still not looking at Alfred.

"That giant bruise on your side, Arthur! What happened?" Alfred stepped forward and touched it. Arthur gasped and swatted his fingers away.

"A...A horse kicked me," Arthur shrugged and quickly finished buttoning his shirt, "Don't worry about it."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest, but just shook his head. He wasn't really in the mood for an argument at the moment, "Let's go." He was still extremely suspicious of Arthur, and Alfred was determined to find out what happened to him.

.~.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed. Another missed shot. He wasn't meant to hunt. Alfred, on the other hand, had gotten a perfect shot almost every time. At was as if the American was born to shoot animals!

Arthur kneeled in the grass and positioned himself for another short. A little rabbit was scurrying by, Arthur would aim for that. With a click of his gun Arthur missed once more, and his frustration was only growing stronger, "This is ridiculous! Why can you shoot all the bloody animals and I can't even be close to landing a shot on one?"

Alfred looked back at the frustrated man and frowned, "Aw, you just need a little help. Now, don't you start cryin' Miss Maye-" Alfred stopped mid-sentence. Did he seriously almost call this man 'Miss Mayella?' Arthur was just acting so much like the woman, getting frustrated if he couldn't do something right. Alfred shook it out of his head and kneeled down beside Arthur. He held onto Arthur's hands and positioned them on the gun correctly.

Arthur blushed like mad, a bit uncomfortable in this position. He glanced around nervously, and couldn't help but wonder if Alfred would be just like Inglés Ladrón and take him by force.

Suddenly, Arthur started to shake. The thought of Alfred doing that, and the mental images of it as well. Arthur glanced around the area. No one in site, a place Inglés Ladrón would take advantage of.

That was Arthur's next thought. What if Inglés Ladrón came out here and murdered Alfred? He took deep breaths to try and calm himself, but they weren't helping out that well.

"And then just-"

"Get away from me!" Arthur cried, pushing Alfred away from him. The American stumbled back a bit, completely surprised. Arthur was watching Alfred with careful eyes, following even the littlest movement he made. The Brit also looked terrified. Alfred could only wonder what had traumatized him this badly to make him act the way he was.

"A-Arthur? You okay...?"

When Arthur finally calmed down, he tore his eyes off of Alfred and looked at the wide open plain, "Sorry about that..." He muttered, "It just... It just reminded me of a horrible experience in the past."

"Um, okay." Alfred stood up, turning away from Arthur, "...I think we have enough. We'll leave in a second."

All the frustration and fear that Arthur had in those moments were enough to channel Inglés Ladrón. He had a huge, crazed grin plastered on his face, and he positioned his gun to the back of Alfred's head. Slowly he pulled back on the trigger.

"D-Don't!" Arthur cried, quickly coming back into control, he tilted the gun up to the sky in a split second, sending the bullet flying into the air. A few moments later, a duck fell down to the ground.

Alfred turned around, giving Arthur the thumbs up, "Nice work, Artie."

.~.

Matthew sat by the remains of his and Alfred's campfire. He poured batter from a cup onto the pan above, watching it slowly cook.

"That smells good."

Matthew looked up. The albino Prussian from before smiled down at Matthew. A little chick sat on his shoulder, showing no intention of leaving.

"What are they?" The albino asked, taking a seat beside Matthew.

"What are what?" Matthew gave the Prussian a confused look.

"Whatever it it you're cooking! I've never seen it before, but it smells awesome!"

"Oh..." Matthew blushed in embarrassment, "Pancakes. I didn't think I'd be able to live for six months without them, so I just brought everything I needed to make them with me."

"Oh, nice." The albino laughed, "Do you mind if I have some?"

Matthew shook his head, "Not at all. U-Um, I don't think I ever got your name..."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome. And you're Alfred, right?"

Matthew frowned and sighed. Everyone kept mistaking him for Alfred! "No... I'm Matthew, his little brother. I keep on getting mistaken for Al, though.." He flipped the pancake.

"Oh. Sorry. But now I know you two apart. Alfred, the loud one who leads the trail, and Mattie, the cute one who makes pancakes and takes care of animals."

Matthew blushed. D-Did he just call him 'cute?' The violet-eyed boy lifted the pancake out of the frying pan with a spatula, hastily dropping it on one of the few plates he and his brother had with them. He drizzled it in butter and maple syrup, handing the plate to Gilbert along with a fork.

Gilbert cut off a piece with his fork, lifting it into his mouth. A satisfied expression appeared on his face, "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, "This is like a fucking orgasm in my mouth!" He quickly took another bite, "These are awesome, Mattie!"

Matthew laughed a tiny bit and poured the rest of the batter onto the pan. He slowly cooked himself a pancake, watching Gilbert devour his own.

"Man, that was awesome." The Prussian ran his thumb over the top of his chick's head, "I'm coming over here for pancakes every morning."

Matthew smiled lightly, taking a bite of his finish pancake, "Just bring over some flour, and I've got no problem with that."

"Sure. But you know what Mattie? You have the sexiest smile I've ever seen on a guy."

Matthew nearly choked on his pancake. Sexy? The half-Canadian was anything but sexy. Alright, the boy was the cutest thing on the planet, but sexy? That was something Matthew was not, "U-Um, thanks I-I guess.."

"No problem," Gilbert smiled, "But I should probably go before West has a heart attack. I'll see you around, sexy brother who makes the pancakes."

Once more, Matthew blushed uncontrollably and watched Gilbert walk away. Ivan glared at the Prussian as he walked by, and Matthew heard a disturbing 'Kolkolkol' noise coming from the Russian.

**YEEY. New chapters are new.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, rather a goodbye if you will for Pirate's Lullaby and Behind His Eyes. **

**For the past month in which I have not updated, I've been getting really bad trolling messages (I won't name the user) telling me over and over how my writing skills are horrid and my stories suck and are terribly historically unaccurate. **

**I can't handle it anymore, and have decided that I might rewrite PL and BHS. I'm sorry if this upsets you guys, I want you to know that I loved each and every one of you beautiful people who've enjoyed the stories and reviewed, voted, etc. **

**Rewritten Pirate's Lullaby will be posted in the next few days if I choose to write it, Sunday at the latest. It won't have the same beginning, but will still have all the same characters, I promise! I just want it to be more accurate and written in a different perspective, like the one in Behind His Eyes. **

**Behind His Eyes. I am completely in love with Arthur and his terrifying alter-ego, so he'll still be in the rewritten story. The same characters will be in the new story as well, just maybe not the same setting because it's horribly inaccurate.**

**Also, I'm going to put out my Tumblr once more, since I'll be saying later tonight if I'm rewriting PL or not on it. Here it is: NoelleDotPot . Tumblr. Com**

**I hope I see all of you in the new stories, I promise to try and make them even better than they are now. I'm really sorry that I'm doing this. You guys have every right to be angry with me.**


End file.
